Basically, display units of any device can be categorized into two types. Some are standard displays which have standard interfaces such as QVGA (Quarter Video Graphics Array), HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface), VGA (Video Graphics Array), RGS (Remote Graphics Software) and so on while other are non-standard displays which does not have any standard interfaces. Most of the device testing's happen manually; especially for GUI testing, manual testing is preferred over automation. Further, at present we are having lot of automation tools for testing GUI interfaces of standard displays. But for non standard displays, as there are no standard interfaces it is difficult to test them. Currently, automation testing for GUI is performed with diagnostics software in devices or by manual testing. In manual testing, it involves lot of human intervention and sometimes it is not possible to test each and every function as it consumes more time and effort. Even the other existing processes like capturing display using camera suffers some problems regarding external lightening. Further, the present GUI testing happens by modifying the software present inside the device, in which external commands are sent to capture the GUI through existing communication interface.
What is needed therefore is a system and method which automates the GUI testing for non-standard displays without involving any special algorithm for image processing.